The continuing attention of the automotive industry to the dimensional control of body sheet metal parts has resulted in a great deal of emphasis being given to the control of gaps, margins and flushness between adjacent body panels. Manual checking of such dimensional control criteria has been a laborious and time-consuming process. In the present invention, these manual checks are integrated with a computerized data collection and computation system which is not itself a part of the present invention. Lacking in the prior art has been a single hand-held tool which readily provides the data in a form that may be readily input to such a computerized system.